Twas' the Night Before the Mist Came
by Kimkizna
Summary: It's a few weeks before Christmas, and everybody went shopping for the holidays, well except Kai. But this year is different, he's more depressed than usual, so depressed he tries to kill himself! When the others come home, they see Kai hanging on to life
1. A Gift for Myself, is My Depression

**Twas' the Night Before the Mist Came**

Kimkizna: HIIIIIIIIIII It's me once again! This is my fic for the winter holidays! And don't worry about the story The Angels I'm currently working on it, and trying to do it in my spare time.

Kai: And it's basically about me.

Kimkizna: Kai, the reason I make fics about beyblade, is cuz I care for you! (with the heart background)

Kai: How about no!

Kimkizna: Meanie!(pouts)

Kai: Hn

Kimkizna: I don't own beyblade, but I wish I did. I only own the OCs and the plotline. But I don't own a this particular scene though, one of my fav. authoresses allowed me to use it in in my story.I hope you like it!

Summary: It's a fewweeks before Christmas, and everybody went shopping for the holidays, well except Kai. But this year is different, he's more depressed than usual, so depressed he tries to kill himself! When the others come home, they see Kai hanging on to life by a thread. Then this mysteious mist comes and in the mist might be Kai's savior from depression.

**((Chapter 1: A Gift for Myself, is My Depression))**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was December and Christmas was more than two weeks away, and everybody was busy buying, decorating, and celebrating for the holidays. Especially in the house of the G-Revolutions(I just like this name! and I put Daichi in this one too!). There everybody was making sure everything would be perfect! Because this year, there would be a huge party for all their friends and themselves. Hilary and Kenny went shopping for the decorations and gifts. Max and Rei went to buy ingredients for their Christmas dinner and gifts. Tyson and Daichiwent togo buy sweets for the holidays and gifts for their friends. Which left Kai all alone at Tyson's house.

Kai sighed, while looking out the window to see the snowflakes falling oh-so-gently. 'Another holiday like always, except now I have friends once again with me, instead of the cold abbey in Russia.'

"I wonder what's takingthem so long?" Kai asked aloud.

_"Because they left you all alone."_ said a voice in his head._"Your friends are probably celebrating the holidays without you."_

"NO they wouldn't! They said they would come back as soon as possible,"Kai said with an agitated tone.

_"Why would they come back anyway? There isn't much here but you, a nobody."_

"Take that back!" Kai shouted, now at his highest anger point.

_"Why? You were cheered for during some matches, but inside, I bet they never cared." _

"..."Kai was speechless.

_" You know it's true. When have they ever thought of you as a friend? Or shed tears for you? Tell you how a great friend you are? Or even worried about you?"_

"Actually, they haven't. They never really showed a bit of concern to me,or from what I can see," Kai said, with his head drooping.

_"See? It's true and you know it. They all probably went elsewhere for the holidays leaving you by your lonesome."_

"Maybe you're right. They never really cared for me, they were just there. I don't even deserve to live," Kai said in an extremely depressed voice.

_"Yeah, you should die. But you don't even have the guts to do it!"_ teased the voice.

"Oh yeah?"Then Kai ran into the kitchen and searched for what he was looking for,a large sharp butcher's knife. Then Kai cut his left and right fore arms quite deep, that the blood just seemed to be a flowing river of red. Kai soon realized what he was doing, and dropped the blood stained knife on the counter.

"What am I doing?" Kai asked aloud. Then he took both his arms and started rinsing them in the sink.' What will the others think when they see me like this? '

_"Why did you stop? You really are weak! This is probably why your friends never wanted to be your friend in the first place. Yeah, you were sooooo weak that your friends stopped relying on you."_

"Heh, I hate to say it but your right. I did some stuff that made my friends to stop relying on me. Like that time in Russia when I betrayed them. I never cared about them, so I guess they never cared about me. They just wanted me because of my strength. I shouldn't have stopped," Kai said with even more depresed. Then Kai took the knife once again and stabbed himself in the right shoulder with a cry of pain but held it in, then continuing, he cut his left leg. Because of all the blood loss, Kai began to feel a bit faint, but was still able to stand.The more Kai hurt himself, the more _IT _,the voice Kai keeps hearing, would start to fade.Soon Kai reached for the cabinet and searched for some glass cups, then took one and threw it on the ground, and took the pieces and dug them into his arms and legs and left the pieces in their gashes.

"Still not good enough," Kai growled to himself.

"_Yeah that's right, you're still not dead yet,"_ the voice teased once again.

'We'll see about that,' thought Kai as he headed for the door leading outside to the bitter cold. he of course didn't wish to take his jacket with him, he wanted to catch cold, so he may die of illness as well. Then Kai ran into the street, then saw car headlights and was lost in a trance. Soon the car hit its unexpected target, sending Kai flying onto the pavement across the street;then he leaned on to a tree for support. As he tried to stand up, his right leg sent a sharp jolt of pain up his leg. ' I guess it's broken'

Then Kai limped back to the house and started coughing really hard. ' I guess I also got a cold too.' Kai thought while smirking. Then Kai stood up ignoring the pain, heading to the bathroom. When he entered, he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. The young Russian, saw that he was extremely pale from the blood loss, about to collapse and die right there and now; nonetheless he had to add one more thing to his suicide. He reached his hand into the medicine cabinet and took out two containers of medicine or some type of pills and placed them on the counter. He began to stare at one of the containers, then looked up to once again to see his reflection staring back at him.

" So this is my real face. What a pathetic face. I bet those guys won't even miss looking at this face again. It's a win-win if I kill myself. I don't have to burden my friends anymore, _IT _won't bother me anymore, and I won't be depressed again or at least not in this world," Kai said while smiling sadly. Then Kai took at least half of the first container and half of the other one. Then he felt everything go all blurry and dizzy. Soon he stumbled out of the bathroom and started walking to the living room and fell to the floor while blood still bled from his gashes causing a pool of blood around his body.

"Heh...this...is how ...I'm...gonna...die then," Kai said his last words before drifting off into unconsciousness.

**( At the Store)**

"Finally! I got the shopping done!" Hilary exclaimed as she exited the store. She was waiting for the other guys to come out. Then she saw Max and Rei helping Kenny carry some bags; then Tyson and Daichi came while munching on some cookies.

"Hey Hilary!" greeted Max.

"Hey you guys!" Hilary waved to her fellow teammates." So are you guys ready to go back?"

"Yeah you bet!" everybody said in unison.

As they were walking home to Tyson's house they were talking about what they bought and what they were going to do for the holidays.

"Rei I hope you make another awesome meal!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe," Rei said with a chuckle.

"Hey what did you guys get for Kai?" Hilary asked all of a sudden.

"Well you'll have to wait and see, cuz' we're not telling you because we know you'll just blab everything to Kai," Daichi said smugly at Hilary.

"Say WHAT!" shouted Hilary. Then sighs in defeat." You're probably right, we all want our gifts to be a surprise."

Then the walk back was just peaceful just like the snowflakes falling. They were so excited to see there cold captain, and see what they were up to. After a minutes of walking they were finally able to get back and walk through the door.

"Hey Kai We're Back!" Tyson yelled throughout the dojo. " Hey Kai..." Then everybody was in shock of what they saw, their friend on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood.

" KAI!" shouted everybody as they put their bags down to go check on their captain. Hilary started panicking over what to do and kept asking if he was okay; Rei checked for a pulse and was lucky to find one but barely; Kenny, Max, and Daichi checked the around the house to see what had harmed their friend; while Tyson just stared at their friend.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hilary asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Hil', he has a pulse but it's really faint. He also looks really pale, and by the looks of it also has a fever. I just don't know if he'll be okay," Rei said sadly.

Then Max, Kenny, and Daichi walk into the room, holding a few items. They put down a knife covered in blood, pieces of glass stained with blood, and two containers half-empty of medicine/pills.

Tyson finally looked up and then realized what Kai had done." Did Kai...?"

Then Max sadly nodded his head. "Yeah he must've judging by these items."

"Kai. why did you try and...and kill yourself!" cried Hilary.

"No way! There is no way Kai would do it!" shouted Tyson, then looked at his dear friend on the ground. " Kai Come on! If this is a joke, then you can stop now!"

Then their almost lifeless friend's eyes started to flutter open. Soon they saw a pair of light purple eyes looking up at them. Kai was alive! But was merely hanging on to a thread to dear life.

"Damn, I'm still alive. And after all that hard work too," Kai said with a bit of disappointment in his voice, turning his head to side

Everybody was in shock, when they heard their captain's words. " What do you mean Kai? You wanted to die?" Tyson said, getting once again upset.

Kai then looked up at his friends and said,"Why do you guys care? I thought you guys thought I was weak. _IT_ told me that you guys never cared and and _IT_ was right. I deserve to die, I don't deserve to live. And if I die, you won't have to burdened by me, I don't have to be depressed anymore, and _IT_ won't bother me anymore. I guess this a gift to myself, my depression which leads to my suicide." Kai then closed his eyes hoping never to open them again.

"KAI?" Everybody shouted, attempting to awaken their friend.

"Kai, Please Don't Leave Us!" cried Hilary, with streams ofmore tears still flowing down her cheek.

"Kai Hang in there!" Max and Daichi yelled together. "Kai, I need a good opponent to battle with," Daichi said gloomfully.

"Kai we need you!" Kenny cried as well, while trying to find a way to get help.

"Kai come on! Don't give up!" Rei said, with tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"Kai Stay Strong! Just Like You Always Have!" shouted Tyson, then tears flowed down his cheeks.

'Will someone please help us and our friend, please?' thought everyone.

But their almost lifeless friend, could not hear their words, and just stayed unconscious.

**(Outside)**

Suddenly, a thick mist just appeared out of no where, and a figure was walking through the mist. She was a 16-year-old girl and had long silverish blonde hair that went to her mid-back and was let down. With a few strands of hair framing her face as well. She had emerald green eyes, and was wearing blue teardrop-shaped earrings. She was wearing dark blue skirt, a cream-colored coat, a scarf, a light orange sweater underneath, and cream colored snow boots. She soon walked out of the mist and looked for a house that had a sad aura within

After a few minutes she had arrived at the particular house. And soon took a look around the area. " This is the one. I wonder what has caused such an aura?" she asked herself.

**(Inside)**

The others were pondering about Kai's words and wondered why he said them. They were all in the living room where Rei and Tyson had carried him and set him on a futon.

" What do you think he meant by _IT_ ?" Max asked, breaking the silence that was around them.

"Who knows? It could be whatever that made Kai think that we hated him," Kenny said gloomfully. Then he closed Dizzi with a sigh." There isn't a doctor open anywhere I guess they wanted to start the holidays early, so we have to wait, and Mr.Dickinson is on vacation at the moment, so no luck there. And we all know that Grandpa is away and won't be back for a while."

"If...If only we g-g-got here earlier, or if I had stopped shopping sooner, I could've came and stopped him. Or one of us could've," cried Hilary, as more tears just kept coming. Tyson held Hilary in his arms, trying to help her stay calm in this situation.

"Come on Hil', we have to be strong for him. How else is he going to be strong himself?" Tyson said while comforting his friend as they stared at their friend who was on a futon resting so peaefully.

Then Rei heard a knock at the door with his keen ears. He soon got up and walked over to the door to see who would visit at this hour.

He was soon at the door and opened it, only to find a teenaged girl standing in front of him. She took her hood off and greeted the neko-jin with the kindest smile he has ever seen.

"Hello, my name is Misty C. Snow,"said the teenager in front of Rei's amber eyes." And I came to wish you and your friends Happy Holidays."

**(( End of Chapter))**

Kimkizna: Yay I'm done!I don't think I dida great job on doing the part where Kai tries to commite suicide though. The part where Kai tries to commit suicide is just like that inanother story by Phoenix-roar, but she did let me use it in this story. So don't try to get me in trouble.I hope you guys like it! Please R&R!


	2. A Light Shined Through My Darkness

**Twas' the Night Before the Mist Came**

Me: I hope you guys like the chapter. I got really lazy and didn't feel like putting anything funny right here.

Kai: Thank you Kami-sama.(relieved voice)

Me: Do you want me to put in something funny Kai?

Kai: NO! This is supposed to be a dramatic/angst type of story right? So make the introduction the same way!

Me: hai...whatever

Kai: ... Rei call a docor. I think our authoress is sick.

Rei: What? What do you mean she's sick?

Kai: She's not her peppy-self, genius. And she's like really lifeless too.

Rei: Good point... either way...Kimkizna does not own beyblade in anyway, if she did... it's been nice knowing you Kai.

Kai: Gee Thanx Man!(sarcasm) Please R&R

**(Chapter 2: A Light Shined Through My Darkness)**

"Hello, my name is Misty C. Snow,"said the teenager in front of Rei's amber eyes." And I came to wish you and your friends Happy Holidays."

"Ummmm. Thank you but right now isn't a happy holiday for my friends and I," Rei said still confused as to why a girl is standing at the door.

"Oh? May I ask why?"Misty asked the neko-jin, with a concerned look on her face.

"Well... it's a long story,"Rei said as he looked away, but then put on his best smile for the young girl."But would you like to come in seeing as you came here to wish us happy holidays."

"Thank you very much!"Misty said andwas soon taking her boots and coat off and followed the neko-jin to a room. 'Even though he smiles, I can tell he is very sad.'

As they were walking Misty tried to start a conversation, seeing as the atmosphere was a bit heavy with sadness.

"Um. May I ask what is your name?"Misty asked once again with a smile.

"Huh? Oh! Sure! My name is Rei."

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, I guess. This house belongs to a friend of mine."

"Do you have other friends here?

"Yeah! My friends and I are planning a party on Christmas with some other friends. And we were hoping to have a great party, until..."Rei said the last part of the sentence once again with sadness."But don't worry, Misty! You shouldn't concern yourself with what happened here. You should stay for a while."

"All right. Thank you very much for your offer Rei,"Misty said as she was led tothe dining room.

"Feel free to get yourself something to drink or eat."Rei said as he pointed out the kitchen."Sorry but I have to go check on something. I'll come back later."

Rei soon left leaving Misty all alone. As her gaze wandered her new surroundings, she knew she had to find out the reason as to why her new friend is upset. Misty was soon wondering the house and saw many pictures of a group of people, including Rei.

"These must be his friends,"Misty said aloud as she saw a picture with 6 boys and one girl all smiling."They all look so happy, I wish I was like that." Saying this brought many memories, but pushed them to the back of her mind so she may continue looking around the house.

She found a few bedrooms,to find all of them empty. She soon found a hallway that lead to big room. She saw Rei talking to the same people who were in the pictures. Not wanting to be found,Misty hid behind the corner, carefully listening to the conversation.

"So no change huh?"Rei asked his teammates.

They all shook their heads. Tyson was the first to talk."I still don't get why he would want to go into depression. He had a lot great things in his life and always appreciated them even though he didn't show it."

"Well, we can't change what has happened, so all we can do is believe in him,"Kenny said still typing away at Dizzi trying to find a way to help their friend.

"YEAH! We have to believe in Kai! If we do then he will keep trying to wake up!" Daichi said with a smile.

"But...I want to believe in him, but a part of me keeps saying he'll die and we can't do anything for him now,"Hilary sad still upset for the whole event that took place. She was held in Tyson's arms, Tysonwas still trying to comfort her and trying to keep her positive.

"Oh Yeah! Rei, wasn't there someone at the door?"Max said trying to lighten to the atmosphere.

Rei just remembered about Misty. "Yeah there was someone. I hope you guys don't mind her being our guest for the time being.She seems really nice, and I bet you guys will like her! But I just don't know about Kai,"Rei said, then looking at his friend.

Kai was still very pale, the bleeding stopped, and was still thankfully breathing. His fever seemed to be getting a bit worse now.

"I should go check on our guest,"Rei said once again, getting up and was about to enter the hallway when he saw a figure hiding behind the corner. He saw Misty standing there staring at him and his friends, including their almost lifeless friend.

"Was this the reason as to why you weren't having a pleasent holiday?"Misty asked, concern completely covering her face.

Rei didn't realize that she had been listening to them this whole time."Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you, Misty."

"Can you tell me why this has happened?"Misty said as she entered the room, earning everybody's gazes.

"Hey Rei, is this our guest?" asked Max.

"Yeah, guys this is Misty," Rei said as he introduced Misty to everybody.

"Hello! It is a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry for what has happened."Misty said with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, don't worry about it,"Kenny said trying to cheer up the new girl."By the way I'm Kenny, and this computer is Dizzi."

"I'm Max and this is Daichi,"the young male blonde said has he pointed to the red head.

"The name's Tyson, and this girl here is Hilary,"Tyson said as hepointedto Hilary.

"Hello,"Hilary said very softly.

"And the one you see sleeping is Kai,"Rei said while turning his head to the boy on the futton.

"What happened to him?"Misty asked as she started to approach the dual-haired boy.

"He tried to commit suicide by the looks of it,"Max said as Misty made her way to the bed.

"How Awful!"Misty said while putting her hand on Kai's burning forehead.'Nobody deserves to suffer from depression ..,..,..but me. I must help him! He has a life to live for and I will see to it that he will continue it! I must enter his soul and find his heart.'

(Inside Kai's mind/soul)

Kai's POV

"Everything is so dark and cold," I said to myself.

I can feel myself floating over darkness. All my emotions are flooding through me. I'm so alone, like I always was. Nobody needs me. If I die, what difference would it make?

I feel a bit warm now. Why? I see a light, and somebody is in it. My whole body, I can feel the light surging through me! But who is that person in the light and why are they walking to me? I have the strength to move my body upright and I can see clearly who is approaching me. It's a girl with sivler blonde hair with emerald green eyes.She has a whitedress with silverlaces, a silver trenchcoat with bells at the tips, light blue boots, and blue teardrop-shaped earrings. And why does she have wings?

She finally comes up to me and smiles with the kindest smile I've ever seen, with a mix of kindness and another emotion I can't put my finger on. She finally speaks and says,"Hello, and I've come to save you from depression."

End of POV

As the girl's gaze meets Kai's gaze they just continue staring at each other.

"Who Are You?" Kai yelled at the stranger.

"Do you really think your friends hate you or dislike you in any way?" the girl asked him, changing the subject.

"Why would you care?"Kai snapped coldly at her. "And Don't Try To Change The Subject!"

"You shouldn't doubt your friends. They reallydo care." the girl said, her gaze still on him

"..." Kai just stood speechless. Not wanting to talk to anyone, let alone a stranger. The girl grabs his hand and an immediate wamrth flows through him. Kai looks up to see her still looking at him; he can see sadness in her eyes, but doesn't understand why.

"Don't listen to the dark voice in your head. That voice is there because your heart is still doubting the fact you have true friends,or it's just full of lonliness that no one has been able soothe yet. Or you just want people to be with you, even though you don't want to show it,"she said with a smile." Do you know what I think? I think its all of three of them.

"Say what you want," finally spoke Kai." I won't admit any of those, cuz' I'm depressed cuz' I want to be. I listened to that voice and everything because I felt like it! So what if I die, they won't care no matter what."

"I don't think so," the young girl said once again."And I'll prove it!"

"How? Are you going to talk to them or something?"Kai said coldly.

"Just open your ears and listen okay?" the girl said asshe closed her eyes,put her forehead on his and still held his hand.

Kaijust blushed but ignored the heat rising to his face; however,had no choice to follow what she was doing and close his eyes as well, then he heard some voices.

(With the others)

Misty still had her hand on Kai's forehead and his head was now laying in her lap, then she finally spoke."May I ask all of you a few questions?"

Everybody questioned her request but agreed to answer.

"All right,"Misty said, so closing her eyes then opening her eyes with a strong gaze toward everybody." When all of youfound Kai, how did you feel when you saw him inhis condition ?"

The others were shocked to hear the question. 'What is she thinking asking us this question? Can't she see the obvious answer!' Tyson thought as anger raged through his blood.

"What Do You Think?"nearly-shouted Tyson."Can't you See The Obvious Answer?"

Misty just stared with the same gaze, never changing the emotion of seriousness in her eyes."I see, all right now the next question. Can you tell me what type of person Kai was? His likes, dislikes,personality, family, history, anything that you know about him."

Everybody just stayed silent for the longest time, until Rei finally spoke up.

"He was always cold, quiet, an anti-social type of person. He always kept to himself, he didn't want others to really worry about him."

"I remember that he didn't like it when we all fooling around too much," Max said with a sad smile.

"Remember when he got mad at us for playing around at the hotels so much in our first year together?"Tyson asked half-laughing.

Rei, Max, and Kenny just nodded.

"According to the guys, Kai grew up in Russia and grew up in an abbey,"Hilary said, finally lifting her head up from Tyson's chest.

"Yeah, the abbey was actually an evil place, run by an evil man. Kai learned to hate, be cold, not show any emotions whatsoever from there.He was also taught power is everything.That's why he's so cold and was power-hungry," Kenny said looking at Kai's profile.

"Yeah, he had a pretty bad past, but he never really talked to us about it, "Tyson said once more." We just know that he had a grandfather, but he was extremely cruel to Kai while growing up.

"But even though Kai wanted power and was cold,we knew he could be a good guy inside,"Rei said with a smirk.

"I remember he had a knack with arguing with Tyson a lot," Max said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was always fun watching them fight!" Daichi said with a grin.

"He used to work us hard to," complained Tyson.

"But it was worth it though," said Kenny.

Misty could tell that their spirits were going up by talking about their friend. ' I wish I had friends like that. Kai sure is lucky to have friends like them,' thought Misty.

"He does hate it when people see us hanging around him," Hilary said, with her mood up now."But he did like it when people left him alone a lot!"

"Yeah, Kai didn't want people to see him as weak either," said Kenny.

"He also didn't like it when his oppenents were cocky in battle," Daichi said recalling his first battle with him.

"And he would never give up in a battle!" piped Max.

"Plus, he would always support us in his own way whenever we battle someone," Rei said with a grin.

"He may have left us a few times, but it didn't matter, cuz' we would always welcome him with open arms!"exclaimes Hilary.

"Even if he left us forever, we would never get someone else to take his place, because there is no else like him in the world, and we only want him to take that spot as our friends," Kenny said with the biggest grin ever.

"But even though he's cold-hearted, anti-social, and had a bad life as a kid, taught different things, and wants to be the best sometimes,but he's still our friend and we're proud of it!"exclaimed Tyson."And I bet he's proud that we're his friends and want us to be with him too!

Misty could do nothing but smile at her new friends faces. They were all smiling because they were able to talk about their friend with so much detail.'I wonder what he thinks of all this,' thougt Kizna as she looked down at the peaceful face of Kai.

(Inside kai's mind/soul.)

Kai just couldn't believe what he had just heard. He heard his friends describe him probably much better than himself. 'They must seriously know me. Well we've been friends for quite some time now,'thought Kai.The winged girl just stared at Kai with her smile again and asked,"Now what do you think about your friends?"

"They knew almost everything about me, my personality, history, what I like, my dislikes, everything. But I still don't know really," Kai said with gloom in with his voice.

"Then, let continue listen to what they have to say shall we?" asked the winged girl. Kai nodded in response; howeverthis time he closed his eyes and held her hand, thus allowing them to continue listening to the conversation in the outside world.

(With Misty and others)

"Now here's the next question," Misty said once again. " What do think Kai thinks of each of you?"

"What does Kai think of us?" asked everybody, excpet Misty.

"I bet he thinks I'm the best blader on the team!" Daichi claimed oh-so-proudly.

"In Your Dreams Daichi!"

"Kai probably thinks your a great blader, except the fact that you are too over-confident and think you're like king of the world or something," Tyson said to Daichi while giving him a noogie.("Ow Ow Ow That hurts Tyson!"shouted Daichi.)

"What do you guys think Kai thinks about me?" asked Max, while pointing to himself.

"Well let's see," said Rei, then doing the thinking pose(like an anime person putting their finger like under their chin.)." He probably thinks of you as a hyperactive person, but has a good heart and always wants to the best that he can be. And a person who hates it when someone undersetimates them."

"That's pretty much true right there," said Kenny looking up from his laptop.

"Now let's see about Rei!" piped up Tyson.

"I bet he thinks I'm a great person, wise, has a big heart, a great competitor, and I think about my friends a lot," said Rei, while staring at Misty and Kai's sleeping form.

"Don't forget that you're like the most mature besides Kai himself on the team," Hilary said with a smile.

"Kai probably thinks that Kenny is super smart, a bit scared sometimes, but he knows you're a reliable person inside Chief!" said Dizzi, from the laptop being held in Kenny's grips.

"He probably thinks Hilary is super kind, reliable, hot-headed sometimes, emo sometimes, someone you can trust, and someone who can always cheer you on," Tyson said, as he put his arm around Hilary, who smiled in return to Tyson.

"Kai would probably think that Tyson is a bit cocky, competitive, a bit self-obsessed, sometimes hot-headed, always hungry, and over-confident sometimes; however, he and all of us know that you my friend are a good person, kind, looks out for friends, knows when to be there, and an awesome competior," Max said, then putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"I wonder what he'll think of Misty?" asked Daichi. "I mean she's our new friend which means she's his new friend too!"

"I don't know Daichi, we'll have to see what he thinks when he wakes up," Misty said gently, then she started to stroke Kai's hair. " Now this is the last question. Can you _now_ tell me how you felt when you saw Kai in the condition you found him in?"

Everybody went wide-eyed for a moment, this question was the longest to answer. The reason was because they all had so many different emotions going through them at the time. But after several minutes, they finally responded.

"When he found him like that, I felt like we couldn't do anything for him," Max said, with tears starting to well up.

"It felt like we couldn't prevent it from happening andI thought about all te'what-if's' we could've done," Rei said leaning onto the wall with his fist.

"Even though I only knew for a short time, I felt like I wasn't going to hang out or battle him again. That made me really sad cuz' I knew we were going to lose someone we really cared for.," Daichi said with his head down.

"Evetything that we had that was about him just broke into millions of pieces and we couldn't put them back together again," Kenny said with grief.

"It was as if someone took Kai away from us and that someone wanted to have us suffer," Hilary said, with tears running down her face once more.

"When I saw Kai like that, lying there on the ground in a pool of his own blood, I felt my heart crush. Because I thought we were going to losea friend -no, a person of our family of friends. It felt like we lost someone that wanted to know more about and most importantly, it felt like we were going to lose someone who was -no is one of our cherished friends," cried Tyson.

Misty just stared in shock from what they all said about Kai. ' They truly cherish him. But that's so obvious that I've should've seen it. I wonder if any I knew felt like that when I died. No, I musn't think about that now, I'm on a mission and I must finsih it,' thought Misty. She saw that all of them were in grief and sadness again, however things just might turn around.

(Inside Kai's mind/soul)

Kai just stood wide-eyed from hearing what his friends had said." They... really do care,"whispered Kai. " I always wanted to know how they felt about me, but never would I think I would find out this way. The knowcme like the back of their hands, and all those feelings I can feel their feeilings through my heart."

"That just proves how connected you are to your friends," the winged girl said with a smile." And we now know that you wanted to say you had friends; however you always doubted it, cuz' you thought they didn't think of you as that much. And because you can feel your friends' feelings you can never say that your heart is full of loniless now. But I don't know who will soothe your heart yet, though."

Kai just looked at her and just sighed. "I don't need someone to soothe my lonliness, why do I need 'that person' when I have my friends?"

'You'll never know Kai,' thought the winged girl.

"I've been wondering this for a while now," Kai said while looking over to the girl.("Huh?" asked the girl) "Why are you here? I mean why did you want me to listen to their conversation?

The girl just smiled and let out a small giggle."I'm here, because your friends wanted someone to help their friend somehow. The light you saw around me, was their friendship and love for you, that's how you were able to see me through your darkness. I had you listen to their conversation, so you would think about dying or not. The person who chooses for another to die is either kami-sama(God) or the person dying him/herself. What do you choose?"

Kai thought about it for a while.' What do _I_ choose?'he thought to himself over and over again, until he finally replied. " I want to...,...,...,...live. I want to continue my life because I want to be with my friends and live my life to its fullest now," Kai said with a smirk. " I know the dark voice in my heart wll never fade, but I'll never hear it as long as I know that my friends are with me!"

The winged girl couldn't help but smile. "A splendid answser. And you weren't supposed to die yet anyway according to kami-sama.!"

"Wuh?"Kai said with a shocked expression and was about to start yelling at the girl before she spoke again.

"However, you were finally able to see the light. A light of friendship that shines through the darkness of your heart."

"A light shining through my darkness...,"repeated Kai.

"Yes, even though the darkness won't leave your heart, or anyone else's heart, as long as there is a light, it will always shine in your heart," Misty said, touching Kai's heart, which caused him to blush a little

"..."Kai was just speechless, until the girl started pulling his hand in the direction of the light." What are doing?"

She just smiled back at him. "You said you wanted to live correct?(Kai just nodded) Well, if we just head towards the light, then you will be able to wake up from your unconsious state!"

"Really?" Kai asked with increulity.

"Really!" the girl said, while letting go of his hand and went behind him and started pushing him to the light. Kai then understood her actions and started to pace then faster and faster, and soon he ended up running to the light.' I want to live! I want to live my life to its fullest! I want...to be with my friends!' Kai thought grinning, as tears started to form and didn't bother to stop to wipe the tears away.

(With Misty and the others)

Everybody was in a moment of silence, because they were unsure of what to do or say. Then they heard a slight moan coming from Misty's lap. They all rushed over to Misty and looked down to Kai's face, to see if there was any movement from him. Then his eyes were starting to flutter open. Kai was surprisingly alive! Soon everybody could now see Kai's light purple eyes.

Kai just looked around his surroundings and couldn't believe that he even woke up.'She was right. I can live again. I can be with friends again.' He could finally see his friends in person, and just smiled at them. "Hey, guys,"Kai said softly. " I saw a white light through my dark-filled heart, and I followed and I guess I woke up."

Everybody was just shocked to see there friend, whom they thought would die, wole up and smiled at them. "KAI!" cried everybody, with eyes filled tears of happiness. They all went up to Kai's side, to fully see if this wasn't an illusion.

"Kai, are alright? How did you wake up? Am I dreaming?" was all Kai can hear from his friends, because they just swamped his mind with all their worried questions, causing his head to hurt a little from all the too much information. Then Kai heard a feminine voice from above his head.

"You guys I think you should ask him one at a time, cuz' I don't think he can take that much at once right?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, you're right Misty," Rei said smiling.

Kai just looked to see whose voice that was and saw a familiar face staring down at him. But his thoughts were disturbed by her voice. "Hello,I'm glad to see that you're awake," she said very kindly.

"Yeah," Kai said, as he just stared into herfamiliar emeraldeyes. 'She looks just like that girl who showed me the light when I was unconsious! But how can that be? I heard her talking to my friends moments ago, so how can she have also been with me at that time,'"Ummmm what's your name,"Kai asked the new girl.

"Oh, my name is Misty C. Snow," the girlsaid with a smile. She couldn't help but stare into Kai's light-purple eyes.'His eyes look so pretty, but why can't I move my eyes away?'

"Misty... Ummmm what does the C stand for?"Kai asked, staring into her eyes as well.

"Yeah, I was wondering that since you told us your name. Please tell us what it stands for?"Max asked, with some excitement in his voice.

"Alright. The C stands for Christmas, because I was born on Christmas day at one minute after midnight," Misty said, smiling.

"Wow," everybody said at the same time, they just looked at Misty in awe.

"You have a very beautiful name, Misty," said Kai, with a slight blush across his cheeks, but still stared into her eyes. 'Those eyes, they're like real jewels that shine endlessly.'

"Thank you!"exclaimed Misty. "In my whole lifetime, only one person said I had a lovely name, because I didn't bother to tell people what my middle name is."

"Well, you can add more people to that list," Rei said while patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, that's so sweet," Misty said smiling once again.

"I wish I had a beautiful name like that," pouted Hilary.

"Why?"asked Misty. "Don't you like your own name?"

"Yeah, but mine can never be as pretty as yours,"commeted Hilary.

"The reason I have this name, is because it was the second gift given to me by my parents,"said Misty. "That is everyone's second greatest gift in life. Their name, which was carefully thought up by their parents. And their parents put all their love into thinking their name so that it can be just as beautiful as anyone else's. So your names are just as nice and lovely as mine."

"Thanks Misty,"said Hilary. "You must have loving parents to give you such a pretty name."

"I'm not so sure about that,"Misty said with a tiny hint of sadness.

"Why?"asked everybody.

"Because, they told me that they just thought my name up right off the top of their heads when I was born,"Misty said once again.

"That's a bit sad,"said Daichi.

"But don't worry! I don't care what they named me, because I would've still been happy with it!"exclaimed Misty, as she forced a smile.

Suddenly Kai started to have a coughing fit. Everybody was in shock and were immediately concerned about their friend. "KAI!" shouted everybody as they rushed to his side. Misty then felt his forehead and immediately took her hand off. "He's burning hot!"

"Kai why didn't you tell us?" Kenny asked frantically.

"I wondered why I felt so cold," Kai said tiredly. His head felt horrible, like someone hit him on the head really badly but worse. And everything looked really blurry and he knew their was a lot of sweat running down his face, then soon fell asleep.

"C'mon, let's get him to his room," Rei said getting Kai off of Misty and hoisting him up and had Kai's arm around his shoulder.

"Sure,"Tyson said, as he got the other arm. Rei and Tyson soon dragged Kai back to his room and plopped him on his bed and covered him with two blankets. Misty and Kenny went to the kitchen to get some water and pills for Kai.

"I hope he'll be alright,"Daichi said with worry.

"Kai's strong. I'm sure he's fighting this right now," Max said reasurring, the young blader.

"We should call a doctor," suggested Hilary.

"We can't," Kenny said surprising the group. "Like I said before, all the hospitals are off-duty right now."

"Ummm I know a doctor,"said Misty. Then everybody turned their heads to Misty. "You do Mist?" asked Tyson.

"Mist? Umm yeah! She's very reliable and she also does house calls if you really know her. I think she might be able to help us if we ask politely," said Misty as she put down the glass of water. "I'll go call her now, if you'd like."

"That's would be a great help Misty!" exclaimed Rei. Misty just nodded and was about to leave the room but Tyson stopped her with his words. "Misty, thanks a lot for helping us and Kai. We're all happy to have met you!" She turned around to see everybody smiling at her, like she was the center of attention. Misty could feel tears well up in her eyes but held them in and just smiled back to them. "What are friends for?" Then she left the room to go make a call.

On the way to make the call, Misty let all her tears fall as she walked. 'Why? Why am I crying? Is it because I finally found people who were happy to know I'm here? Or is it because I'm remembering my past. He reminds me of myself from back then.Or could it be, that I'm jealous or envious of Kai for having caring friends like them?But I have to be strong. _He_ thought that I could do this job, and I can't disappoint _him_ by crying so much!' Misty finally reached the phone after what felt like an eternity of crying. As she dialed the number, she stopped her tears from falling, but it felt as though they were running down her face like an invisible river of sadness. She finally put the phone to her ear and heard it ring several times, before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mana? It's me, Misty."

"Hey Misty! Did you get hurt again?"

"No, I need you to come down for a while. I need you to check someone."

"A human? Are you serious!"

"I'm sorry, I know its against the rules, but he is the person in my mission and for some strange reason I just need to know he's okay."

" (sigh) Okay, I'll be down there in a few." Then the other line hung up and Misty put the phone back down.

She just went to the patio and looked up to the sky and saw the moon. 'Kami-sama, please let Kai be okay. He has something to live for. And my heart is telling me that he needs to get through this obstacle. Please help,' prayed Misty.

**(End of Chapter)**

Me: YAY! I'm done with another chappie! I would like to thank my reviewers! And I hope you guys continue reading it. I hope this chapter will suit your taste. If you don't like it, please tell me how I can improve the next one. And I'm sorry if I confused in any way with this chapter!


	3. The Healing Winds

**Twas' the Night Before the Mist Came**

Me: YAY! I gots reviews again! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this was delayed. And I Know This isn't winter time. But At least I know people like it.

Kai: I hate to say it, but your stories are doing pretty well.

Me: Awwwww that's sooooo sweet of you Kai!

Kai: Don't expect to ast sweet again for a while!

Me: Its okay Kai. I don't own Beyblade or the scene in the first chappie and I only own the OCs.

**(Chapter 3: The Healing Winds)**

Misty made her way back to Kai's room, to find everybody the same. Everybody with worry covering their faces and Kai laying on his bed breathing heavely and with a terriblely high fever. Then Hilary broke the silence by asking Misty," Were you able to get your friend to help?"

"Yeah," Misty said while pulling up a chair. "She said she'll be over shortly."

"Hey Misty?" asked Daichi, catching her attention. "Are you gonna stay for the holidays?"

"Ummmmm I'm not sure," said Misty. " I live somewhere away from my family, so I have a different guaridian. Let's see, I'm not sure what he'll say."

"You should stay Misty," Max said with a huge grin.

"But, I don't want to be a burden to all of you!" exclaimed Misty.

"Nonsense! We want you to stay!" Hilary said while patting her shoulder.

"And I have a feeling that Kai would like you to stay as well," Rei said, pointing his thumb over to Kai.

"Well, I am worried about him," said Misty. "Why not? It's been a while since I celebrated the holidays with friends. I'll stay for the holidays."

"Yes! Woohoo! Yesh! Misty's going to stay!" cheered everybody.

Then there was a knock and a doorbell ring at the door. "That's probably her," pointed out Misty. She was soon on her feet going to the door, leaving the others to themselves again.

"Hey guys what do you think about Misty?" Rei asked with curiousity.

"You were right about her," Hilary said with a smile. "She's so sweet, and a caring person."

"And she sure is pretty!" piped Max and Daichi.

"She knows the right people too!" said Kenny.

"And she...,... has a way with words. And knows what to say too," Tyson said calmly.

"Yeah," agreed everybody.

"Its as if she's seen someone trying to commit suicide before,"said Kenny.

"It sure seems that way," replied Max.

"I say we stop talking about this and dig into cookies!" Daichi said, changing the subject.

"Daichi!" groaned everybody.

"What I'm saying is, that we don't worry about all that stuff, because right now the only thing that matters is that she's our friend now!" Daichi said, talking back to them.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but Daichi's right," admitted Tyson.

(At the door)

Misty finally arrived at the door, after the door rang about five times. When she opened the door, there stood a girl that was about 17. She had light brown curly with curls at the end that went down to her mid-back, brown eyes that were behind her semi-rimmed glasses, and a slim figure. She wore a jacket, brown snowboots, a striped scarf, brown slacks, and a cream-colored sweater underneath. In her hand, was a medical bag full medical supplies.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mana," Misty said, as she politely bowed to the stranger.

"If it's for you, then no problem," Mana said as she patted Misty's head. "And I brought you your stuff so that you may stay here. I had a feeling you wanted to stay to check on this guy." She said as she showed Misty a medium-sized pink duffel bag.

"Thank you once again,"Misty said, bringing her head up. "Please come in."

"I thought you would never ask," Mana said as she stepped inside the heated house. "Wow this guy, has a really nice place.

"Oh no, this is his friend's house," Misty said, as she took her friend's coat.

Mana just stared at Misty with really serious eyes before she broke the silence around them. "Misty, you do know that we are _not_ supposed to be making any type of relationships with them."

Misty just stared sadly at the coat. "I know, but I feel like I'm in the world I've always dreamed of."

"But some worlds can come crashing down,"Mana said as she put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here forever. You would have to return home sooner or later."

"I know," Misty said, while some tears escaped from her eyes. "I will treasure my time with them for as long as I can."

"I'm sure you will. Just do whatever you can in the time you have. You only have until Christmas night to enjoy it," Mana said, while wiping Misty's tears with a hankerchief. "Then _He_ will see his favorite worker, back on track again."

"I'm NOT _his_ favorite," snapped Misty.

"Whatever," shrugged Mana. "Now show me where my next patient is."

Misty then showed Mana to Kai's room, where everybody greeted them.

"You guys, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Mana," said Misty.

"Hey, pleased to meet all of ya!" Mana said giving a friendly gesture. "Hi!" greeted everyone else in the room.

"She is the oneI asked to take a look on Kai," explained Misty.

"Thanks for coming, even though its close to the holidays," thanked Max.

"It's no problem," grinned Mana. "Now, I better get a look at the patient. Is it the one on the bed?"

Everyone just nodded as she made her way to the bed. She carefully woke Kai up from his slumber, and was in confusion as to what was going on.

"Kai, this is Mana. She's a doctor and she's going to give you a check up," said Misty, as she went to his side.

Kai just nodded and turned his head to see Mana. He tried to sit up but was so exhausted. Then Misty and Tyson helped him so that Mana can make a thorough check-up. Mana had already placed her doctor's coat on and was rumaging through her bag for a stethoscope and a thremometer. She had asked Kai to take off his shirt, which he did so. When he took it off, Misty just blushed as she saw his well-toned chest. Mana just seemed to be in a daze as well. "Wow Misty. You sure met one hell of a hottie!"exclaimed Mana.

This just caused Misty to blush even more. "Hilary, can you help me prepare some tea for everyone please?" she asked as she quickly went to the bedroom door.

"Uhhhh sure," Hilary said, with a sweatdrop. Thus leaving the guys alone with Mana, and cueing her to start the chek-up.

"Ok, can you guys leave us alone please?" asked Mana, as she got out her stethoscope. "I get pretty nervous when other people are watching me."

The others agreed to her request, and left the room and just waited by the door.

Mana waited until they closed the door and resumed what she was doing. Mana raised her hand and said a spell, which caused kai to sleep once more. She started rumaging through her bag again and found a light-green cross, with an emerald and leave carvings on it. "Okay, now I can do this properly." Mana raised her hand towards the door and muttered a spell and casted it upon the door. "There, now they won't hear a thing. I better get into my proper attire." Then with a swish of her hand her clothes changed and wings appeared on her back. Her clothes changed into simple long-sleeved white dress, with agolden sash across her shoulder to her waist. She held the cross and prayed,"Healing Cross of the Winds, bestow upon thee knowledge of the events that caused this boy such pain and how serious his suffering is.."

The cross then showned a light and engulfed Mana in it. In her head, she saw Kai's attempts of suicide and how much he inflicted upon him, the blood, the blades, the moment when he was hit by a car, the pills, and his feelings and pain. She opened her eyes and just shivered at the vision.'No wonder Misty is concerned about Kai. She was like him, but much worse,' thought Mana. She looked at the light coming from the cross and had information across the light. She read," Tempurature-102.5 degrees. Illness-severe case of influenza, if worse may result in pneumonia. Injuries-deep flesh wounds, shards of glass in gashes on limbs, broken right leg. Other-overdose of medication."

Mana then holds the cross infront of her and prayed ti it once again."Healing Cross, treat Kai's pain with the healing winds!" Then a strong wind came from the window and surrounded Kai. Soon all of his injuries were covered with bandages, his leg was in a cast, and all the glass hards were taken out and put into a small glass container. She shone the cross on the night stand, and appeared two containers of medication for Kai's sickness, a container full of cold water with a cloth, and some crutches leaning against the night stand. Then looking over to Kai, looking satisfied at her work, she moved her hands in a pattern and soon, her wings disappeared, her clothes returned to normal, and the hid cross safely away in her bag. Mana then walked over to the door, opened it and found the boys sitting the door.

"You guys can come in now," said Mana, as she gestured the boys to come in.

The guys were just in shock when they came in. They just stared in awe of how well Mana bandaged Kai up. "You did a great job, Mana!" exclaimed Rei.

"Well, it wasn't easy, I just did my best that's all,"grinned Mana. Then she took a glance at Kai. "However, he has a long road to recovery to overcome before he gets back to his good old self!"

"What can we do to thank you?"asked Max.

"Not really anything, just make sure that whenever Kai wakes up he takes a pill, and makes sure he stays in bed, because with that leg of his, he won't be moving much. Even if he didn't break that leg, he would be sore all over from those wounds. And that's pretty much of it." Mana soon started putting gathering her things again. Then Tyson stopped her by asking her,"Can you tell us about Misty?"

"What?"replied Mana. "Why?"

"We just want to know stuff about our new friend,"replied Rei.

(With Hilary and Misty)

"Well, we better wait a while for the water to come up for a boil," said Hilary, as she sat down at the table. She and Misty took about 20 minutes looking for the tea bags. Plus, they made a mess of the kitchen and the decided to clean up the kitchen which took about 10 minutes. Then they just put water into the kettle and is waiting for it to boil.

"We should do something to pass the time," said Misty.

"Hey Misty?"asked Hilary.("Hmmm?" replied Misty) "Do you have a boyfriend?"

This question just caused fear to enter Misty, but hid it. "I did, why?"

"No reason, I just ask that question whnever I ask a new friend," Hilary replied with a smile.

"If you'd like to see, I have a picture of him," said Misty as she got up, went to her duffel bag, and retrieved her purse. She came back to kitchen, rumaging through her purse to find her wallet. She gave it to Hilary, and opened it up at the end. There was a picture of a boy with orange hair and red eyes with his arms around Misty's shoulders, and Misty's head tucked under the boy's chin.

"He looks so HOT!" exclaimed Hilary. "How old were you two when this picture was taken?"

"Well, I was 14 and he was 15," grinned Misty.

"What's his name?"

"Kyo Yui"

"That's a nice name for a guy like that!" exclaimed Hilary. "What is he like?"

"Well, he was the popular guy in my class, good at athletics, good in academics, and all-around great guy. Kind, sweet, funny, and always-there-for-you-type-of-guy."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was walking to our school's art room one early morning, and I saw him in there drawing something. Nobody really knew he was an artist, but when I came in quietly, I looked over his shoulder and saw a really great drawing. And I told him that was a really great sketch and stuff, and we started talking and became friends. And soon we couldn't deny our feelings for each other, so we decided going out."

"That's so cute, you start out as friends then move your way up to boyfriend and girlfriend!"exclaimed Hilary. "So, you said you did have a boyfriend, what happened?"

SILENCE

"Well, he had to leave very suddenly," Misty said, quietly with her head down causing her hair to cover her eyes.

"WHAT?" shouted Hilary. "HOW CAN HE LEAVE A GREAT GIRL LIKE YOU? IF I SEE HIM, I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Hilary please, it's ok. I understand why he left, I just don't understand why he had to leave so suddenly," Misty said, sadly.

(Flshback)

_"KYO! Please Don't Leave Me!" cried Misty, as tears continued to fall wtih the rain onto the pavement of the street and tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand._

"_Misty, don't cry," Kyo said weakly, as his other hand went up to touch her cheek. "I'm sorry about this. And I'm sorry if I might have to move on I hoped that this would be a great day for our anniversary."_

_ "Please don't think that Kyo!" cried Misty. "You're going to be fine just hang in there."_

_ "Misty, I'm sorry but this happened and we have to face the fact that I'm leaving you right here," said Kyo, as tears began to well up in his eyes too. "But I have no regrets of leaving. I'm happy with my life, because I met you."_

_ "You can still be happy!" said Misty. "Without you, I can't ...,... I can't..." But she didn't have the heart to even finish her sentence.  
_

_ "Misty? Can you smile for me?" Kyo asked, even though he vision started to get darker._

_ Misty just kept letting the tears run down her face. But smiled with most lovliest smile Kyo's ever seen. "That's my Misty," grinned Kyo. "Misty, remember that I love you." Kyo breathed his last breath and soon his hand fell lifeless to the wet pavement._

_ "Kyo?... Kyo? ... KYO! I LOVE YOU TOO!" cried Misty, she cried to the black sky._

(End Flashback)

"Then, recently, I saw him again, but with another girl," Misty said sadly.

"What A Complete Jerk!" shouted Hilary. Then Misty intervened her rage. "Hilary, please don't worry about it. I'm just glad he found a better girlfriend."

"Misty..." Hilary said sympathetically.

"But enough about that, what about you Hilary? Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Misty.

"Um...,...Well...," staggered HIlary.

"Is it Tyson?" asked Misty, cocking her head to one side.

"OF COURSE NOT!" shouted Hilary, luckily each room was almost sound proof.. Her shout was so loud that it messed up her hair. "Why would like that guy? He's rude, lazy, cocky, a jerk sometimes, but...,... he is a great friend, he'll be there for you, he has a great smile, and he is cute." After realizing what she just said, she just blushed a very deep red. "I guess I do like him."

"That's great that you admitted it Hilary," said Misty, as she put a comforting hand on Hilary's. "Now, how do we get him to notice and stuff?"

"WHAT!" yelled Hilary. "Umm Misty, I think that's impossible cuz' I don't have enough courage to say it to him."

"Everybody has courage!" exclaimed Misty, with a smile. " Some people say that they don't have enough courage, but the truth is that their courage is hiding until it is really needed. Hypothetical situation: Lets say that someone doesn't show courage that often, but something that he really needs or wants thus the courage will come out. Like that person has to help someone and that person is the only person who can do it."

"So you're saying that, it's okay that I get a bit nervous about telling him, but when the time is right I'll have enough courage to say it?"asked Hilary.

"Hai!" replied Misty.

"I never really thought of courage that way," grinned Hilary. "You must know answers to a lot of things!"

"Not really,"said Misty, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I know! How about you make something for Tyson, and you can confess to him right there!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" agreed Hilary. "But...,..what do I make him?"

"How about a scarf?" suggested Misty. "Its the cold season right now and it can get colder so it'll be perfect."

"THAT"S A GREAT IDEA!" exclaimed Hilary. "I seriously envy you Misty! You know a lot of things to say, you know how to say them, and you even know great suggestions!"

Misty just gave a smirk. "That's very kind of you to say. But its the other way around. I'm the one who evies you."

"Huh?"asked Hilary. Then the water kettle started whistling very loudly.

"OH! The water! We should get the tea ready!" suggested Misty. Then she poured the water into the teapot and grabbed a few cups from the cupboard, put them on a tray. "Tea's done! Now let's bring this to the guys!"

And on cue, Hilary got up and they both started walking to Kai's room. Their walk was quiet until Misty broke the silence. "Hey Hilary, would you like to go to the store tomorrow to buy yarn for the scarf?"

"Huh? YEAH SURE! I would love to!" exclaimed Hilary. "I totally want to start it now!"

"Alright! Tomorrow it is. I might as well make a scraf too."

"Really? Why?" asked Hilary.

"For a friend of mine," replied Misty.

"You sure are really sweet Misty!" complimented Hilary. This comment just caused Misty to blush, but shrugged it off and just smiled.

(With Mana and the Guys)

"Just to let ya know, I don't really know that much myself about Misty," Mana said sharply.

"But you must know something?"asked Tyson.

"Just to let ya know, I don't care what happened to her before, but I do know that she has a heart of an angel," said Mana. "She'll think of others before herself."

"Do you know a bit more?"asked Daichi.

"She had a rough life."

"Why?" the guys asked in unison.

"It's probably best that you guys don't know, and be glad to have a friend like her."

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Trust me, I don't know that much except that she told me that something happened that you guys will probably never understand," Mana said with a serious tone. "But, she's one of the greatest friends you can ever have because of that heart of hers, and lets just leave it at that."

Just when the boys were going to say something, Misty and Hilary came in with tea.

"Here's your tea you guys," said Hilary, as she took the cups of tea off the tray and handed them out to the guys and Mana.

"Thanks," thanked everyone except Hilary and Misty.

"So what is the diagnosis on Kai, " Misty asked with worry in her voice.

Mana then looked up after sipping her tea. "Well, Kai has some pretty deep cuts, a broken leg, and a case of influenza. I'm surprised that it didn't develop into the pneumonia."

"How long will it take for him to recover?"asked Hilary.

"He has a long road to recovery, but I would say about a few weeks for him to be fully discovered. So I would suggest keep him in bed, give him a pill before he goes to sleep up. If anything worsens, just call me. Misty knows my number," said Mana, as she finished the rest of her tea and gathered her things. "And I best be on my way. I wish all of you a happy holiday and best of luck to Kai with recovering. Ja ne!" Then Mana walked out of the door and headed towards the front entrance. Misty soon followed her.

"Mana, thank you once again for coming to see Kai," Misty said, as she bowed to her friend.

Mana couldn't help but smile at her friend's politeness. "We're friends right? That's what we do. But I do have to warn you that those guys are starting to ask too many questions."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!"exclaimed Misty. "And tell him I said hi okay? And tell everyone I'll be spending the holidays here, with them."

"Sure! See ya later Misty!" said Mana, as she stepped out of the dojo. "Oh Yeah! Before I forget, that medicine that I just gave him, they will only work if has the will to live. If he doesn't, then he'll stay sick for much longer than I said. So you best keep giving him a reason to live. And Happy Holidays Mist..." Then she went into the white night. Then Misty closed the door and went back to everyone else.

(Outside)

As Mana was walking, her cross in her bag started to beep. She immediately took out the light green cross and answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Mana.

"..." said the person on the other line.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Mana. "That Can't Be True!"

"...it _is_ true Mana."

"I Won't Believe It! I Just Saw It With My Own Eyes!"

"...,...broke the rule. And you are aware of the punishment, correct?"

"Yes, I do understand the punishment for _that_."

"...,...,...must return home."

"Please allow the poor thing to enjoy the holidays, this could be that poor thing's last chance for a wonderful holiday."

"...can stay for the holidays."

"Thank you so much, that means so much to me. Yes I'll return soon."

"...,...,...,...will you and him accept this task?"

"I understand, we will accept this task. Goodbye sir," Mana said, as she ended the conversation. "How could you?" Mana asked aloud. Then with a wave of her hand, the snow around her swirled around her entire figure, then she disappeared out of sight.

**End of Chappie**

Me: OMG I actually finished this chappie! I had such a huge writer's block on this one. I hope you guys R&R. And really sorry for the delay.

Kai: I thought I was going to stay sick like that forever.

Me: I'm Sorry Kai-kun! (glomps him)

Kai: (tries to push the authoress away) Let...,...Go...,...Will Ya! Just review got it!


	4. Kai's Road to Recovery

**Twas' The Night Before The Mist Came**

Me: Yay! I'm Back! And Determined to finish this chappie!

Kai: What took ya sooooo long?

Me: I Have you know that I was working on my other story. That reminds me, I'll be working on this story even more now, cuz I'm determined to finish the story too.

Kai: If you finish, I'll never be emo enough to commit suicide.

Me: Yup! I'll make you a romantic in my other story like much later!

Kai: (cringes at the thought) Kimkizna does not own beyblade and never ever will, this means good news for me.

**((Chapter 4: Kai's Road to Recovery))**

After Mana left, everybody just sat around in Kai's room, watching him sleep, until Hilary let out a huge yawn. Then Rei suggested that everybody goes to sleep, considering the fact that it pretty late. Everybody went to their rooms, while Misty slept in Hilary's room on the floor when Hilary had the bed. While they were sleeping, Kai kept having dreams of that girl.

(Kai's POV)

Where am I?...Am I dreaming again?...

I can feel myself floating on nothingness again. I open my eyes, to see nothing but shadows surrounding me. Its so dark that I can't even see my hand infront of me. Am I falling into the darkness of my heart again?

"No..." A voice...is it hers...?

I can see her, my winged guardian. She's hugging her knees, should angels be like this? I think she's crying. I decide to go up to her, and stand infront of her. I can see tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect," the angel cried. I couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy wash over my body for her. I reached my hand out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "Don't cry." Those were the only words that can come out of my mouth. I mentally cursed at myself for not saying something better. But it seems that my words reached her, because she looked up and they were those beautiful emearld eyes, that were filled with tears, staring at me.

"Kai?" she called. "Why are you here? You do not belong in such a darkness anymore."

I brought myself down to her level, staring at her, eye-to-eye. And what surprised me the most was my action, I engulfed her in a comforting hug.

"I'll stay here, if you need me to," I whispered into her ear. "And besides angels shouldn't cry." I wiped her tears, and she stared into my eyes with sad eyes. Then she buried her face into my chest, I supposed to let all of her emotions out.

"I don't believe I'm an angel," she mumbled into my chest. I had to stare at her in disbelief. How can she think she is not an angel, when she has beautiful pure white wings, and the heart of an angel. "How can a being imperfect as I am, be an angel? I should be alone in this darkness."

My arms just held her even tighter, and without thinking I said," I'll plunge back into darkness, so you don't have to be lonely."

She stiffened in my arms. Did I say something wrong? She looked up at me, and I saw on her eyes as wide as dinnerplates, and they held the emotion of shock. She immediately pushed me away, and started to cry again.

"Kai, don't," she cried, even more tears running down her cheeks. "Don't sink into the darkness again because of me. I'm not worth it. No one but me deserves the darkness."

For some reason my heart just started to feel pain. I lifted her chin up, to see even more tears fall down her cheeks, and her eyes held a longing for something, but tried to deny it. I just wanted to have her right here and now, not caring about anything in the world. I was leaning in towards her, our lips were about to touch when she pushed me away again. Then she snapped her fingers, and her beautiful wings were suddenly on me, and she took a step back. Before I can even comprehend what happened, she started to fall into the darkness.

She's falling too fast! All I can do is reach for her hand, but her wings are helping me out of the darkness.

"Misty!"

(End of Dream)

I wake up drenched in sweat, with my hand reached out towards the ceiling. I'm panting a lot, as if I had been running, my feet didn't move, but the adrenaline was running through my veins. I sit up a little and rest my back against the head board, even though I was sitting still, I was still put through a lot of pain from the movement. Running my hands through my slate hair, thinking...Why did I call out Misty's name. She's not the angel. I've only known her since yesterday. But why?

Then I hear the door open, and ironically I see a pair of emearld green eyes peeking into the room. She stuck her head into the room, and I saw her concerned eyes looking at me. I guess she noticed how tired I must look. She immediately came up to me, worry spread across her face.

"Kai? How are you feeling?" she asked, as she went to feel my forehead. For some reason, I can just relax to her touch, but I was careful not to show it. That was when I realized that she had an entirely different attire of clothes today. She's wearing a simple gray shirt with white cherry blossoms that are outlined with pink placed on the left side of her shirt. She was also wearing dark jeans, and they also had cherry blossoms that were embroidered on the left pant leg. She was also wearing a pair of dangly light blue earrings. And had a snowflake choker around her neck. I thought she looked pretty cute. Wait...why did I say that?

"I'm still a bit exhausted. And my body is really really sore," I replied, in a quiet voice, realizing how much my voice showed that I was clearly pretty sick. She then grabbed a thermometer and placed it into my mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks me, in her soft melodius voice.

"I guess," I said with a shrug. Then she took the thremometer out it read 101. At least my fever is getting better. Then she began to tell me about what she was planning on doing late today. She said that she and Hilary were going to go shopping. How typical of girls. Then she immediately grabbed the medicine containers on my night stand, and immediately took out 1 green pill. She handed it to me, and gave me a bottle of water to wash down the pill. Then she smiled as I successfully swalloed the pill.

"What would happen if I sunk back into the darkness?" I asked involuntarily.

She immediately stiffened up and started to tremble. She turned around, with tears starting to form in her eyes again. "Misty what's wrong?" I ask, opening my arms for her. She immediately rushes to my arms, and starts to cry in my chest. This is the same as my dream!

"Misty?" I say more softly.

"Don't..." she mumbled.

"Don't what?" I ask more softly.

"Don't let your heart darken again," she said, with tears cascading down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs. Is she the one? Her eyes, her tears, her hair, her aura are the same as my angel. I tilted her chin up with my finger and started to lean in. Her eyes fluttered closed, and accepted my action, just a few centimeters. Then as abrupt as my action, she pushed me away, and kept her head bowed down.

"I can't," she whispered so softly that I almost couldn't hear her. I attempted to embrace my arms around her again, but she refused and backed away to the door. She left quickly perhaps so that she may think about what jsut happened, thus leaving me to think about my own actions.

I buried my head in my hands. Why did I do it? I hardly even know her. But her being is so like that of the angel. Maybe I should sleep it off. I closed my eyes, and hoped that I would not have another dream.

(9:00 am)

_Where am I?_

_I'm in a dark corridor of some sort. All I see are lines of doors everywhere. And the walls are made of stone, the ground is solid with stone embedded in it, and the doors are made of solid, dark wood._

_Then all of a sudden, I see the doors fly pass me, and I realize that I'm running down the corridor. I can't control my body, its just moving on its own. Now that I look at it, everything looks a bigger than me. As if, I've shrunk in size. As I'm passing along the passageway, I see a puddle of water, and my body stops to look into the puddle, and I can get a good look at myself.  
_

_I'm back to my six-year old-self._

_And this can't be the place! I never want to return to this place again, even in a dream...,...,...the abbey...,...,...The very place that caused so many kids to be hypnotized to be "perfect". The place that caused my grandfather to change dramatically. My young body continued on its journey through the endless line of doors. My body finally reaches my destination._

_Where Black Dranzer is kept._

_I quietly but carefully walked over to Black Dranzer. I was so intrigued by it at that age, seeing it suspended in the air, locked with chains. I just HAD to have it! I brilliantly unlock the chains, just one more...,...yes! I Got It!_

_Finally! A beyblade worthy of my strength! I got onto the launching platform. I tried to calm my excitement for trying out the blade, but it was clear that adrenaline was coursing through my body._

_I launch the ultimate blade with as much force as I can. I manage to launch the blade and get it spinning in the enormous dish. I watch in amazement as it spins with such force and speed. Then the blade starting going around the blade too fast and the center starts to glow with an extreme brightness. its too much for my eyes. I shielded my eyes with my arms to protect my eyes from the brightness._

_After a few moments, I realized that the light finally dimmed, however in its place, was the room in shambles and cloaked guards. There must've been a few of them around me, and they grabbed me and dragged me to somewhere. I kept struggling against their iron-grip on my arms, but it proved to no avail._

_Finally, we reached our destination. Boris' office. And guess who was inside? Boris, of course, and my Grandfather. By the looks of it they were just discussing something important, and they both had the icest glares I've ever seen on them. I couldn't help but take a huge gulp._

_"What Have You Done Boy?" snarled Boris._

_"Do You Realize What You've Just Done?" my Grandfather snapped at me._

_I did my best to hide my fear, but I know that they can sense it, under my emotionless face. Then Boris slapped on the face so hard, I feel out of the guards' grips. my face met the floor with a lot of pain on my left cheek. Then Grandfather pulled me up from the floor, by gripping my shirt so he could look me square in the eye._

_"How Dare You Use Black Dranzer?" he hissed at me, as he kept his glare at me. I also glared right back at him. "You Honestly Think That You're Worthy Enough To Even Touch It?"_

_My face still kept the glare and blank expression._

_"You Know, I Thought You Would Be Worthy In My Plans..." he started. "But Now, After This Little Incident, You're Not Even Worthy Enough Of Being My Grandson!"_

_I dropped my glare, my blank face, and all the training I had in my system. Leaving me to be the child that I was._

_"You're A Pathetic One, Dropping All Of Your Training From A Simple Comment," he smirked evilly. "I Can't Believe A Child Like You Is My Grandson. I Don't Need You Anymore!"_

_He said it... The words I've never wanted to hear. I start to tremble in his grip, and he sets me down, and kicks me to the wall. Then the room starts to break in a million pieces, leaving me alone in the darkness again.  
_

_I stand up on my feet and just look down, with sadness washed over my face. And the only thing I can hear are his words._

_I Don't Need You. _

_This darkness is filled only of rejection and does words. I just don't care about anything in that darkness. Then all of a sudden, something thrusts my chest. I fall to the ground in pain. Looking down to my chest, I see a knife thrust into my heart, and on the blade of the knife are those words.  
_

_I can feel myself losing conciousness, and blood leaving my body slowly, so I could suffer slowly. Then I saw too feet in front of me. And then his voice, the voice I wanted to hear the words of comfort from, and the voice that I never wanted to hear rejection from again._

_I can't hear him, because I already know what he wants to say. More rejection, and then I die in my blood._

I wake up as I opened my eyes, and gasp loudly. And breathe heavily. I don't realize it, but tears are running down my cheeks. I feel like I've been put into a sauna, because I'm sweating bullets, and my face is drenched in sweat. I run my hands through my hair, and feel my tears. I just let all the tears go, and croosed my eyes and covered my eyes with my forearms. And I just couldn't hold back the sobs I kept bottled up for all those years. And I eventually cried myself back to sleep._  
_

(12: 30 pm)

I had another dream. Except this time, it was peaceful. It was snowing, and everything looked like a winter wonderland (that's soooo cliched). There was an ice rink, and there she was...,...skating gracefully. She moved beautifully like a swan. Then she saw me and stopped her routine, to come over and see me. What I didn't expect next was to see her full-on glomp me to the ground. We fell with a loud thud, but it wasn't heard because it was covered with the chorus of her laughter.

"Kai, are you alright?" she asked, past her giggles. I just smirk at her and give her a peck on the lips. And her blush spreads like wildfire on her cheeks, and I couldn't help but bring her down, and kiss her fully.

Then all of sudden wings appeared on her back again, and she pulls away from the kiss, to say she's sorry. Her wings take her to the sky, and then I wake up.

I sit up, and can tell that my fever went down slightly. But its still there. Then I hear a knock at the door, and I say that they can come in. Its Rei, and he has a tray full of food on it. Now that I realize, I haven't eaten yet and is dead starving.

"Hey Rei," I grunted.

"Afternoon man," replied Rei, as he put the tray on my desk. He grabbed the chair and pulled it to my side. and sat down. "How're ya feeling?"

"Like shit, what else is new?" I said tiredly.

"Well Tyson, Max, and Kenny are having a snow fight outside," started Rei. "And the girls are..."

"Shopping," I interrupted.

"Yeah," replied Rei. "Hey, what do you think of Misty?"

I look up in disbelief, why did he ask this out of the blue? "She seems nice I guess." _"She's more than just nice right? You really really like her."_ Damn My Conscious.

"That's good," smirked Rei. "By the way, she made you some soup and some tea." He then when over to tray picked it up and placed it in my lap.

"Thanks man," I said to Rei, as I inhaled the smell of chicken soup and tea. I picked up a spoon, and start digging into the soup. "Damn this is good!"

"You got that right," grinned Rei. "Had some for lunch, and it was great."

We sat there talking about other stuff, like the party, what we got each other for Christmas. Then Rei brought up the subject about Misty again.

"Hey Kai," started Rei. "Don't you think its a bit strange of how a few moments after we found you, all of a sudden, Misty shows up on our doorstep?"

Now that he mentions it, it did seem a bit odd, too odd to be a coincidence. "You have a point there."

"And then she asks us these questions, and they were the right questions to ask to wake you up," Rei said again. This _is_ strange. And why does she resemble that angel from my dream? Maybe I should tell Rei, he's the only one I can trust out of the others.

"Here's something else," I started. "I've had three dreams."

"Dreams?" Rei inquired. "What do they have to do with Misty?"

"That's the thing. In my dreams is an angel that looks identical to Misty, the voice is the pratically the same too. The thing is in the first one, it was when I was listening to you guys talk and encouraged me to believe in my life, then the second one was her in the darkness and crying and saying that she was worthless, and the third one is us together and then she had to leave and started to apologize."

"So you basically think Misty's an angel?" concluded Rei.

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged.

"Well whatever she is, she's here now and seems really nice," exclaimed Rei. "I wonder if she has boyfriend..." He said it sooo absentmindedly. Is he serious? He has Mariah.( AN: sorry Ki-san!). But I guess I'm curious too. The thought of her being my girlfriend..,...,...it would be nice.

Then all of a sudden Tyson, Max, and Kenny barged into the room and gave me and Rei heart attacks. We both glared at them, but they were too happy to notice. They just came back from playing the snow and they still had snow on them; however by the looks of it, they had a blast.

"Hey Kai!" exclaimed T yson.

"Ya Feelin better?" asked Max, with a grin.

"Are Ya Getting Enough Rest?" inquired Kenny.

They just had to ask all at once. Damn! That just gives me another headache. Those idiots, oh well those idiots are my ever true friends. What would I do without them?

"You guys are lucky I'm sick," I smirked evilly. "Cuz' you guys are giving me a headache, and I can give you guys laps right now." This definitely scared them, and they started to tremble in fear and the hint of evil in my voice. Their faces were priceless, they looked like they've just seen a ghost. I can't help but laugh really hard for a few seconds. Then the laughing came a bit unbearable because it stated to give me another headache. Rei immediately caught sight of this, and didn't want me to get worse.

"Okay you guys," said Rei. "I think you guys outta get out of here, before Kai gives you 10 laps after the holidays." The guys immediately ran out of the room, giving me some peace and quiet again.

Then Rei gave me my medicine after my food was all gone. And left with a goodbye, leaving me to take another nap.

(3:15 pm)

Tyson popped his head into my room as I was sleeping. I lifted my head from the covers and pillow to face the guy. He said that Hilary came back, but Misty was still out. I just grunted, telling him that I heard what he said and went back to sleep flicking my wrist to tell him to leave me alone. Thus allowing me to return to go to sleep. But in the back of my head I wondered why she wasn't home yet.

(5: 55 pm)

_"Mom...Dad?" a younger me cries out. I see my younger self standing by their bodies lying on the ground covered in their own blood. My mother with a knife thrusted into her heart, while my father has multiple gunshot wounds._

_"This Is All Your Fault Kai!" shouted my grandfather from behind my child self. I turn around to see his face in shock and is pointing his finger at me. "If only you were perfect...,...This Probably Would Have Never Happened! I Wish You Were Never My Grandson! I Don't Need You!" Then everything disappears except him, that bastard of a grandfather.  
_

_"No...,..." I murmured, shaking my head slowly. "No!" I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I fell down to my knees. I remember this feeling, the feeling of death and rejection. I've always feared it. I couldn't help but get on my hands and knees and cry even more. At that moment, I forgot everything taught to me at the abbey, and let out all the emotions I've kept hidden from the world and myself all those years._

_I remember now. When my parents lay lifeless, I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I was afraid of Grandfather saying the words I never want to hear again in life._

_I Don't Need You._

_I feel her arms around my neck, and I can feel her light remove my sadness and fears. Her arms unwrapped themselves from my neck, and raised her hand to wipe away my tears. And she leaned close against me and I leaned against her figure, forgetting all the pain._

_She raised her head and said softly to Grandfather, who was standing there and staring at us probably. "It's okay, if he isn't perfect. Because I will cherish him the way, you never did. Perfection doesn't make a person who they are, it is their strengths, weaknesses, and hearts. Those who do not understand this are the ones who are not what we call "perfect" And what is "perfect"? I believe to be "perfect" is being who you believe is right for you, supports that image, and understands the "perfection" of others.  
_

I wake up abruptly and I'm covered in sweat again.. Another damn dream. But I can finally breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that I have the incident behind me. Oh well all in the past. I look to my left and see a preoccupied Misty knitting away with a fuzzy yarn with the colors light orange, pink and yellow green. She was sitting on her knees right next to the bed and didn't even notice me waking up. I put my hand on her head, and started to ruffle/pat her head. Then she slightly jumped in surprise, and looked up to see me smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back at me.

"Hey," she greeted me. "You better now?"

"Yeah," I smirked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm knitting something for a friend of mine," she said with a smile. "This'll be her Christmas gift."

"I see," I replied. "How was shopping today?"

"It was very pleasant thank you," she grinned. Damn she was cute. I asked about what she and Hilary did. And she replied by saying that they went to Michael's to buy yarn, because she was going to teach Hilary how to knit. And then they went to the mall and bought some clothes, and then to a cafe for lunch. After lunch, they went to the movies to watch some chick flick or something. Then on their way home, Misty told Hilary to go home first, because she had to do something at a shop or something of the sort. After about 3 hours, she came home. She told me that the others told her about the snow fight, and that I was better, so she decided to check on me, and found me still sleeping. So she decided to stay in my room knitting, and waiting for me to wake up, so that we may talk.

Thus came to our conversation right now. As we were talking, she gave me full eye contact while her hands had a mind of their own and kept knitting perfectly.

"Hey Misty?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?" was her reply.

"Do you believe in angels?" I aske her. She stops, and thinks about it. Then she looks up and gives me a simple smile and say yes. And asks why. "Because when I was unconcious, I saw an angel. She led to the light which brought me back to my life."

I looked at her, to see her gaze on me, a gaze full of awe. She's put down her knitting needles, to have her full attention on me. I couldn't stop my involuntary action. I pulled her to my chest, and because she was so light, I managed to pick her up and placed her next to me on the bed. She gasped in surprise, and blushed at our closeness. But I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and pull her closer to me.

"Do you know who that angel looked like?" I asked her sweetly. She shakes her head dazedly. I whispered into her ear. "You." She gasped in surprise, and blush even more. Could this be true. Is she the angel?

"H-h-how is that p-possible?" she stuttered. "There can only be angels if one is dead correct?"

Maybe.

"I guess," I shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I've never met an angel in person. But even if you were an angel or not Misty. I'm happy I met you" I give her a peck on the cheek, and she blushes instantly, then Hilary knocks on the door, and asks Misty to help her with knitting. She is unsure of what to do, so I tell her to go ahead and not to keep Hilary waiting. She immediately hopped off the bed, and said that I should get some rest and take the medicine if I'm going back to sleep. Then she left with her hair trailing her in the breeze created from rushing out the room.

I'm now left alone, to think about Misty. I don't care whether it's right or wrong. That angel,...,..._is_ Misty. Okay, maybe I'm crazy, but I don't care. Whether Misty's a real angel or not, she will always seem like an angel to me.

( 7: 55 pm)

I looked up from my book, The Five People You Meet in Heaven , to hear a knock at my door. I asked them to come in. It was Misty with a tray with food on it. And I could smell more soup, and some tea. She walked to bed and placed the tray of food in my lap. It looked like chicken and rice soup, and some ginger tea. It smells just as amazing as my lunch did. I put my book down, and started eating. As I was eating my delicious soup, Misty picked up my book and started reading its summary on the flaps.

"Its amazing isn't it?" she asks.

"What is?" I ask from sipping my tea.

"How a person can think of an amazing version of the afrerlife, heaven," she said keeping her eyes on the book.

"I think everyone has their own version of heaven or the afterlife," I say thoughtfully, taking another spoonful of soup. "What about you Misty? What's your concept?"

She took a while to think about it before she finally said something. " I believe that everyone's actions and feelings determine where they go, for example, if a person has shared kindness to others around them, they may go to heaven. I also think that God determines where you go."

As she was talking, I kept my gaze on her. "Are you religious Misty?"

"No." she stated simply before she kept going. "But I do believe there is a god. God is there, watching you. It doesn't matter if you believe or not, he is there for you."

I just couldn't help but smile at her theory. After that, I just kept eating my soup until there was no more and sipped my tea. We sat there in silence, me sipping the rest of my tea and her reading my book. Then out of the blue I just had to ask.

"Misty, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously. She suddenly stiffened, and her eyes started to tear up. Did I say something wrong? "Misty? Are you okay? I'm sorry." I say apologettically and worriedly. She starts crying, but turns away from me to hide her tears from me. I can tell that she shaking and in distraught. I leaned over the bed and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear. Then she turned around and cried into my chest again. I couldn't help but embrace her again. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered again. She lifted her head up so that she may speak clearly.

"I'm sorry, I...I used to have a boyfriend, but he left me," she cried softly. I Couldn't Believe This! How can a guy leave someone as kind and caring and beautiful as her! If I see that guy, I'm going to pummel him. She must've sensed my anger, when she rested her head on my shoulder. "Its okay Kai, I'm sure he's happy with his new girlfriend. And I'm not crying about the fact that he left, I'm crying because of the way he left me."

I tightened my embrace on her. Listening to her, makes me want to pummel that guy even more! But her voice stopped my train of anger.

"Why do you ask Kai?" she asked with curious, tear-fresh eyes.

"Because, would you like me to be your boyfriend?" I ask lovingly. She stares at me in shock, disbelief, and sadness. "Misty?"

"Why?" she asked incredulously. "Why me? I am just a mere girl..." I couldn't help but smile at her modesty. I gently took her hand in mine and kissed it politely, this action of course caused her to blush.

"Because, to me you seem more than just a mere girl. You seem more like an angel to me than any girl could ever be," I say lovingly, as I rest my forehead against hers. The blush just kept spreading over her face. "So...May I have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

I kept my gaze on her, and our faces kept getting closer to each other, and soon enough my lips touched her soft, sik ones. She a bit insecure at first, but slowly warmed up to me. My hands slowly snaked their way around her waist, while her arms wrapped my neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it completed felt like heaven. And she was my asngel who took me there. Our kiss ended silently, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that her eyes were dazed, and I kissed her forehead. She kept her arms around me, and rested her head on my shoulder again.

"Yes," she whispered into my ear.

"Hmmm?" I reply absentmindly, keeping my arms around her petit waist.

"You can be my boyfriend, only if you let me become your girlfriend," she said with a loving smile at me. I pulled back and looked at her incredulously. Then when I saw her smiling at me, and her eyes full of love as well, I pulled her close to me again. I pulled her down with me to the bed, and kiss her softly on the lips. "Of course you can be my girlfriend."

She smiled even broader, and rested her head against the crook of my neck. And I kept my arms around her, and I just laid there with her, thinking about nothing but her. Then she raised her head up from my neck, to look out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I ask curiously.

"I thought I saw something," she replied with unsureness in her voice. I kiss her cheek to give her reassurance.

"I'm sure it was nothing," I reply sleepily.

"I suppose your right," she replied sweetly. Then she let out a huge yawn, and felt her relax against me. I pulled the covers over us, and felt warmth spreading from my heart to every single inch of my body. I soon realized she was asleep and decided to join her in dreamland. At tthat moment, I forgot everything, the others, my past, my pain...,...my mind and heart were full of only her.

My precious angel.

**((End of Chapter))**

Me: FINALLY! Finished! I'm sooooooo sorry if this story isn't good enough for the reviewers. I really did try really hard to make seem really really sad. All reviews are welcome, even flames. And if you can, can you guys also give advice on how to make this story seem a bit more sadder.

Kai: At least you made me seem emo at the beginning, and now I'm just out of character.

Me: I"M SORRY! DAMN HW! oh well, better suck it up now. The next chapter is going to be Misty's day of the same day as Kai's, but from what she does that day and her thoughts. I hope you guys review, and plz review, it really means a lot to me.

**Au Revoir Mes Amies!**

* * *


End file.
